With arms wide open
by Angelic-pen
Summary: He looked at her with tears in his eyes and she nodded. "We're going to have a baby ,love."That was when he kissed her and fainted.
1. Default Chapter

iWell I just heard the news today   
  
It seems my life is going to change   
  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray   
  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
pHarry sat there, head in hands, waiting to hear any news. Every moment that he spent with her in his arms, wondering about their future together flashed through his mind. Their wedding had been every newpaper and magazine's wet dream. He still can remember when she clipped all the pictures and put them in a scrap book. That scrap book, thats how his wife told him the news. It had been a long day at the headquarters, and she came and plopped down on his lap.  
  
" Harry, lets look at them again.Please......HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T MAKE THAT FACE. It's our wedding pictures." She began to open to book.   
  
"Ah, Gin do we have to look at them now................( A look of fear was now in his eyes as she quirked an angry eyebrow)...Um second thought there is no time like now...( he chuckled nervously)"  
  
"That's a good boy." She patted him like a dog, and kept flipping the pages.   
  
Suddenly there was something different about the last page. Instead of the picture Colin had snapped while they kissed for the first time as man and wife, there was a paper with the st. mungo's letter head.  
  
center"Mrs. Potter we are glad to inform you that the results of your test came out positive, Congratulations, You're expecting.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
M.J. Steffen MW  
  
OB-GYN"/center  
  
He looked at her with tears in his eyes and she nodded.  
  
"We're going to have a baby ,love."   
  
That was when he kissed her and fainted.  
  
iWith arms wide open   
  
Under the sunlight   
  
Welcome to this place   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open   
  
With arms wide open   
  
pAfter their first appointment the Medi-witch flooed them immediately sounding extremely worried. Harry was more nervous then his wife was as they enter her office.   
  
"Mr.and Mrs. Potter, There is a complication. Your body doesn't seem to be taking the pregnancy as it should. It is a possiblity that you may not be able to carry your baby to full term. I'm sorry."  
  
Tears trickled down Ginny's cheeks as her husband held her close.   
  
"Is there anything that can be done." The medi-witch sighed  
  
"It will be a very difficult pregnancy, she will have to stay off her feet for the the full nine months. There will have to be constant monitoring, and regular house visits from the mid-wife. Its really a gamble."  
  
Of course Gin, being the Weasley and Potter that she was, immediately agreed, even after the Medi-witch told her there was a possibility she could lose her life. And they spent the nine months worrying and praying for a miracle.   
  
iWell I don't know if I'm ready   
  
To be the man I have to be  
  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side   
  
We stand in awe, we've created life   
  
p"Harry, It's time" Mr. Weasley called to his son in law, eyes red and bloodshot, What could've happened. He hoped not the worst. The further he walked down to the end of the hall the harder it got to breathe.  
  
*****"Harry, Promise me one thing."  
  
She asked as the layed in the grass hands entwined starring at the sky.  
  
"Anything love." He moved to his side to look at her better.  
  
"When the time comes, Promise me you will not be in the room, No matter what happens, If I should...........Well if I don't make it, Promise me you will not be there to watch me go." He starred at her in disbelief, how could she ask for such a thing. But she was almost nine months, and there had been so many close calls already that he decided to relieve her of any stress or worry.  
  
"Ok gin, Ok."***********************  
  
Finally In front of the door Harry glanced to his side where Mrs. Weasley wept openly, Whether they were tears of joy or of sorrow he really couldn't tell. With one deep breathe he open the door.  
  
" Harry............You have a son." Hermione handed a small bundle into his arms. All he could see was his face, and then as he shifted bit a small tuff of auburn hair was visible, He kissed his son's forehead and held him close.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" His best friend glanced down sadly.  
  
iWith arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight   
  
Welcome to this place   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open   
  
Now everything has changed   
  
I'll show you love   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open   
  
With arms wide open   
  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
  
With arms wide open..wide open   
  
p"Harry, I want you to meet someone else." Hermione stepped aside from his view a small smile growing and there sat Ginny, holding another small bundle. Tears streaming down his face he rushed over to his wife's side holding his son sat beside her.  
  
"You've met James Sirius Potter I see, but let me introduce you to little Miss Lily Love Potter." He looked as his daughter, and laying James in his beloved wife's arms, leaned down and kissed Lily's soft cheek. Her head had a small tuff of jet black hair that even at this young age appeared to be trouble-some and unruly.  
  
iIf I had just one wish   
  
Only one demand  
  
I hope he's not like me   
  
I hope he understands   
  
That he can take this life   
  
And hold it by the hand   
  
And he can greet the world   
  
With arms wide open...   
  
p" How can you love two small someones so much when you've just met them?" He asked as they each held one of their children in their arms. Ginny looke at him and smiled.  
  
" I don't know Love, As soon As I saw them all I could think was, We made two little beautiful somethings. This our gift to the world." She kissed his lips. She was beautiful to him, even if she looked abit pale and weak at the moment, but he thought nothing of it. She was beautiful, His wife and the mother of his two children. He was now resposible for two little lives, two fragile and vulnerable little lives, Two lives which he would protect forever.  
  
iWith arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight   
  
Welcome to this place   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open   
  
Now everything has changed   
  
I'll show you love   
  
I'll show you everything   
  
With arms wide open   
  
With arms wide open   
  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
  
With arms wide open....wide open   
  
pThey had taken the two children away so she could rest and with great sadness she watched them go. He layed beside her, stroking her hair.   
  
"I love you Harry." She softly whispered.  
  
They had only fallen asleep for an hour, but it was a sleep she never awaken from, her body had given up and let her rest in peace and happiness. She had had her babies, Ginny's gift to the world, and Harry's life, yet now she no longer had to fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
pEleven years later it was Harry's turn to go through the barrier once again, this time it was to watch his two children, his two precious treasures board the Hogwarts express. He wished Ginny was at his side physically, yet she had passed on that day so many years ago. Lily looked so much like her except for the black hair and green eyes, no James had been lucky enough to get the Weasley hair and eyes. As he said his good byes and waved to them from the platform he could've sworn he saw a glimmer of his wife sitting beside James. It had only been for a second though and yet that second will last him a life time. She would always be with the children she fought so much to have.  
  
FIN. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Im so glad that my story was liked by all my reviewer's . Well for those who read Last of the Gryffindor Bachelors I'll be updating soon.   
  
As for those who have read THe silver snake and red lion, Promise I have the chapter to update just haven't typed it yet. And this is the beginning of many single andmulti chaptered stories from me, I just hope u enjoy them. Thanx again, Laterz 


End file.
